As will be more completely described herein, images reflected off a display comprising for example, a cover glass assembly, liquid crystal display or cathode ray tube, often distract a user, such as a pilot. By minimizing the perceived reflectance, the display becomes more readable and thus more acceptable to the user.
More particularly, light diffusing or other display covers have been bonded to the outer surface of a display to protect the display and to improve the appearance of the informational images provided by the display for the benefit of an observer. However such covers tend to undesirably reflect and increase the luminosity of unwanted reflected images from objects outside of or external to the display into the view of the user.
Also if the outer surface of the bonded layer becomes excessively scratched or damaged it is often necessary to discard and replace the entire expensive display assembly. To solve the foregoing replacement problem a protective layer or cover has been provided which is held away from and parallel to the display surface by a mounting structure. Such protective layer or cover is more easily replaced when damaged than the bonded layer. However such covers also tend to undesirably reflect and increase the luminosity of unwanted reflected images from objects outside of or external to the display into the view of the user.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide an economical structure and method that facilitate the reduction of the magnitude of the luminosity and the reduction of the clarity of unwanted reflections from the cover and from the display. Also it is desirable for such structure to enable the easy and economical replacement of the display cover.